Shadow
by UnbrokenHeart
Summary: Nos sonhos de Sakura, tudo iria ficar bem. Sasuke almejava isso tanto quanto ela, porém, uma infelicidade cruza a vida de ambos: um filho que Sakura estava esperando morre. Desesperados, a única solução seria longe de Konoha, seria longe de onde eles decidiram viver.
1. Horror Movie Shoes

_Shadow ~_

 **Horror Movie Shoes**

Bem-vindos, queridos amigos/as, que amam fanfics desse casal.

Estou pensando em traduzir uma fanfic - já estou trabalhando nisso, na verdade - e gostaria muito de conseguir mais tempo pra isso.

Vou responder reviews? Sim, mas apenas os que possuem conteúdo crítico positivo/negativo.

Boa Leitura!

O barulho insuportável das pessoas gritando lá fora acordou ambos. Não eram só elas: passos, respirações, bater palmas, assovios... Isso tudo estava irritando Sakura. O dia amanheceu mais rápido do que a mamãe queria, já que passar 8 horas na cama pareciam, para ela, cinco minutos.

Sasuke não sabia se fechava as cortinas ou se levantava e tomava café. Ambos estavam esgotados. Nada sujo, mesmo. Queriam paz e silêncio que nunca tiveram nesses dias. Nessas semanas... Mais precisamente nesses meses. O que fez isso? Quem chegou? Que trabalho de cuidar e amar é esse? A amada filha ainda não nasceu e tudo o que recebem é dor de cabeça? Convenhamos, esse é o sonho de uma mulher, mas o pesadelo se torna os sacrifícios. Faz tudo direito: ama, se cuida, recebe conselhos e prepara sua rotina esperando o momento chegar. Mas só faz isso porque é mãe. Independentemente se vai ter cabelos rosa, azul, vermelho, preto, amarelo... Ama, e ama muito.

Os dois tentaram: cada médico dizia que era impossível continuarem aqui vendo um sonho se destruir. Da ultima vez que tentaram ter uma criança, Sakura perdeu-a. E agora? Sasuke escolheu a mulher errada? Amor pode encher tudo, menos barriga. Os dois não passavam fome! Seria o certo, então, modificar a frase: amor pode encher tudo, menos um clã.

Sakura desmaiava, dormia, comia mais que o habitual. Sinal de que estava tudo indo bem, mas com o outro bebê foi do mesmo jeito. Como poderiam impedir que uma tragédia acontecesse? Era quase loucura continuar, diziam. Alguns faziam apostas sobre o futuro do clã Uchiha: - isso enchia a paciência de Sasuke, mas ele nunca fez algo - ninguém iria sobreviver e "Uchiha" se tornaria um nome qualquer, já que a mulher que Sasuke "ama" não pode dar um herdeiro. Era isso e uma risada de deboche ao fundo.

Quando souberam da primeira gravidez pularam de alegria. Era tudo perfeito e nada parecia estar conspirando contra eles. No entanto, no nascimento, a criança não suportou e Sakura quase morreu. Restou então a culpa e um pesado clima entre o casal. Naruto não conseguia parar de perguntar sobre eles, pedindo a Hinata que fosse ver como estavam lidando com isso, mas... Se nenhum dos dois conseguiam ao menos olhar um para o outro, como poderiam dar atenção a Hinata? Esse tempo foi marcado por insatisfações. A vila não podia acreditar: o futuro Uchiha estava mesmo se perdendo! Tanto esforço, tanta vingança, tanto tudo para nada! A mais chocada com isso obviamente era Sakura, mas ambos compartilhavam uma dor tão intensa que era impossível medir.

Depois de tentarem, várias vezes, o surgimento de um herdeiro, levaram em conta mudanças em suas vidas para que tudo saísse bem. Sasuke queria continuar a linhagem Uchiha e constituir, por sí próprio, uma família feliz. Sakura gostaria de dar tanto para ele quanto para si mesma esse benefício, então sugeriu que fossem buscar um local novo para o nascimento do filho. Muito irritado com o assunto, Sasuke negou sair da vila, mas logo reconheceu que nem mesmo Tsunade poderia impedir que algo acontecesse. Algo precisava ser feito para salvar a vida do bebê.

Tiveram, na semana passada, uma conversa longa sobre quem poderia ajudar Sakura a dar à luz sem riscos. Pouquíssimos foram citados, mas eis que Sasuke surge com a ideia de irem falar com alguém que, por experiência própria, poderia fazer algo.

Expectativas aumentaram, mas o Uchiha não negou que poderia ser um fracasso, deixando Sakura triste ao lembrar do filho que perdeu, mas com uma pontada de esperança no peito. Passaram horas falando como iriam contar ao Naruto e sobre o que levariam. Era seguro? Ela é de confiança? Como poderiam saber se não seria perda de tempo?

Orochimaru.

Ele teria sido o tutor da mulher para quem recorreram ajuda. Ainda a vê, acredita Sasuke. Poderia dar uma esperança, já que a única mulher que poderia dar á luz a um filho Uchiha seria ela. Uma série de coisas atravessaram a mente de Sakura: decepção, esperança, tristeza, otimismo... Mas dentre elas, a infelicidade de não poder ser Uzumaki para conceder á uma criança Uchiha a vida. Isso foi apagado de sua memória com o tempo, mas ainda zumbia em seus ouvidos. Partiriam. Não diriam a ninguém que não fosse Naruto, mesmo que todos questionassem onde eles estavam. Não deviam a mínima explicação do que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Sakura arrumou as malas naquela noite. Ajudou Sasuke a falar com Naruto e a pedirem silêncio absoluto. Voltaram exaustos depois de passarem o dia discutindo o que haveriam de fazer.

— Sakura? — A voz grossa e rouca atravessou os lençóis em que ela havia se escondido durante a noite. Ela murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, mas pelo menos significava que ela estava viva. Vendo-a descansar, Sasuke levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido e quando saiu, vestiu-se rapidamente. Não imaginava o quão difícil era ver o seu sonho se tornando água e caindo cascata abaixo simplesmente por um clã, uma família. Pensava que a única maneira de ser feliz seria manter Sakura e ele no mesmo clã. E acertou, mas isso, depois de um tempo, trouxe problemas. Como seria criar alguém em sua barriga e na hora do nascimento, aquela pessoa morrer? Como ela estava passando por isso?

— Já amanheceu. — Ele cochichou no ouvido dela, deixando cair algumas gotas de água frescas. Assim que a primeira gota do cabelo caiu sobre o lençol, ela abaixou mais o pano e, sem ligar para as palavras de Sasuke, virou a cabeça e continuou dormindo.

Ele beijou sua testa e mais duas gotas caíam sobre o rosto. Ela esfregou, os olhos e abriu-os lentamente. Viu seu marido, parado, olhando-a dormir. Não se deu conta de que ele o chamou duas vezes. Falou um "bom dia" bem calmo e fraco e um sorriso terno. Sasuke foi a cozinha e deixou Sakura tomando banho, no quarto. Fez um café forte e sem açúcar, do jeito que ambos gostavam. Ela desceu com um roupão leve e relativamente denso. Acenou e ele brevemente olhou para a barriga saliente: o roupão estava quase estourando.

O cabelo rosa estava parcialmente molhado e as mãos dela, muito frias. Pegou o pão e cortou-o em fatias. Viu laranjas, no cesto de frutas, e fez um suco bem rápido. Costumava a tomar café com leite, então, foi na geladeira e além do leite, pegou uvas e margarina. Sakura acabou se acostumando com o jeito mais reservado de seu marido e percebeu que quando você é assim, muitas coisas mudam. Coisas boas acontecem, coisas ruins podem existir... E geralmente, quando alguém puxava conversa, era Sasuke, que ficava preocupado por ela não estar falando tanto quanto eram adolescentes.

— Você está bem? — Ele arriscou. Sabia que não, mas estava se referindo mais aos vômitos pela manhã. Ela assentiu e sorriu. Ela parecia bem. Sakura comeu quase tudo na mesa. A fome aumentou duas vezes desde que estava com a notícia da gravidez. Uma vez ou outra, tocava em sua barriga e pensava na criança que iria, com a graça de Kami, nascer. Era tudo muito conhecido: o parto, o enjoos, isso ela via muito no hospital e sabia como lidar com esse assunto. Só que na prática, tudo era tão complicado que coisas perdiam o sentido. Era doloroso não poder trabalhar, mas viu que ficar em casa com o Sasuke abriu mais conversas e projetos para o futuro.

 **The End.**

Obrigada por ler até aqui! Agradeço em especial, uma pessoa chamada J. K. Rowling, por me fazer escrever mais decentemente, se comparado há três meses atrás.

Reviews?


	2. Swimming Through The Stars

_Shadow ~_

 **Swimming Through The Stars**

Sim, eu escrevo ouvindo música.

Daí surgiu "Viagem a Paris", minha filha querida que ainda não publiquei, mas está perdida aqui em casa.

Boa Leitura!

Sasuke tinha se comprometido em ficar cuidando de sua esposa, mas estava pensando em algo antigo esses dias. Será que tudo ficaria bem? Isso afetaria Sakura? Não sabia. Tinham conversado a respeito à um ano atrás - Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke Sakura e outros - mas nada foi resolvido de forma concreta. Naquele tempo, Sakura estava grávida do filho que perdeu e suas atenções foram apenas para ela e seu filho. O tipo de sentimento que consume qualquer um, em toda situação. Era mais que uma responsabilidade, era uma vida.

( — Se alguém perguntar, eu estou comendo muito. Apenas. — Sakura disse, com os seus seis meses de gravidez. Sasuke sorriu e deixou escapar um som que variava entre riso e indiferença. Depois que o assunto era só esse, nunca pensou que ela poderia estar tão animada com um sonho dele. De qualquer jeito, viria. A vontade de criar, com os seus ombros, um filho se tornou mais especial do que uma urgência em continuar a linhagem Uchiha. É claro que ambos almejavam que, no futuro, onde as coisas fossem mais fáceis, os Uchihas seriam lembrados através de um casal com muitas dificuldades.

Sakura ajeitou o vestido. Pensou em algumas coisas mas, em Suna, ninguém a conhecia direito. Ou conhecia, já que ela salvou a vida de tantas pessoas na guerra.

— Você está ótima. — Ele disse, por fim, vendo que ela realmente se importava com o fato de estar grávida. Sasuke já a viu se queixar de muitas coisas, mas, no escuro, ela acariciava a enorme barriga como se fosse algo frágil, dependente. Então ele se conformava. Porque ele pensava que a vontade de manter o clã Uchiha era tão grande por parte dela, que as queixas eram superficiais.)

Se sentia um homem novo: nada de sangue, mortos, pensamentos negativos, mentiras... Era o ser mais escuro por si mesmo e ainda conseguia manter uma luz ao seu lado, lhe beijando a face como se fosse Deus na Terra. Já havia se tornado um pai exemplar antes de seu filho nascer. Era sua segunda chance de poder vivenciar o sentimento paternal. De uma forma tão nova e limpa do que era antigamente.

Era engraçado recordarem do que eram antes de se conhecerem como marido e mulher. Eram jovens. Apenas desejando um final feliz para si mesmos. Sakura, a mais sonhadora, se tornou contida e reservada, mas nunca perdeu o jeito gracioso e amigável de olhar para o mundo. Ria quando tudo era um desgraça, mas chorava por dentro. A força, graça, paixão de um anjo.

Desde que se abriram um para o outro, o peso mais difícil de carregar desceu das costas. Sakura estava disposta a ouvir. O que seja; não interessava. Ele podia ter matado crianças no Ano-novo, mas isso não diminuiria os pensamentos amorosos direcionados a ele. Então, quando menos ele estava esperando, seu coração frio e marcado com teias de aranha, contou à ela. Cada pedaço. Os seus medo, suas histórias mais tristes. Nada disso o pegou de surpresa quando como ela aceitou as palavras mais frágeis. Isso o tocou. Definitivamente, isso fez o seu coração pensar em como ele havia desperdiçado o seu tempo com pensamentos que diziam "ela é rúptil, jovem e não entenderia".

De qualquer forma, ele só queria que ela ficasse com ele. Era tudo que Sasuke precisava, mesmo que isso não soasse bem para ele.

— Eu vou falar com Naruto — O homem disse. Pegou algumas coisas no quarto e escovou os dentes. Sakura estava ansiosa mais do que qualquer coisa naquele instante. Sairia viva? Sua incapacidade de beneficiar Sasuke com um simples presente, que hoje em dia, muitas meninas sem idade para isso fazem, "era um fardo". Ele ao menos conversava sobre isso. Apenas disse que preferia não falar. Era doloroso falar com sua esposa sobre algo tão trágico. No fundo, Sasuke pensava que ela estava se culpando e com razão, embora ela gostasse de engolir todos os seus pensamentos pouco autoconfiantes.

Sasuke logo saiu depois de receber um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

(...)

— Então é definitivo? — O Hokage apoiava ambas as mãos ossudas na mesa, esperando ouvir um "não" perfeitamente. Mas não foi isso que ele ouviu de Sasuke. Pessoas entravam e saiam constantemente da sala do Hokage, com problemas grandes ou pequenos. Depois que tudo se resolveu na guerra, as coisas pareciam estar mais insignificantes e sem tanta urgência em suas resoluções. Sasuke fez uma breve explicação das variações de humor de sua esposa e como ela estava tocada com as decisões desde o começo. Ficou com os nervos à flor da pele, mesmo que não tenha admitido para ele. Não era possível que teria de recorrer a algo tão... diferente... Sempre que lembravam o porquê de estarem fazendo isso, recebiam uma resposta: o filho que Sakura estava esperando. Poderia ser, até mesmo filha. Decidiram guardar segredo de si mesmos até chegar até a pessoa que "poderia" ajudar em alguma coisa.

— Já conversamos sobre como vai ser daqui para frente, então... Está tudo melhor do que há dois meses atrás com ela. — Sasuke completou.

Naruto lembrou, em apenas alguns segundos, que a pessoa que estava falando ali, na sua frente, já insinuou que Sakura deveria se "preocupar mais com suas tarefas ninjas do que com namoro". Isso foi, até certo ponto, tão nostálgico que Naruto, consequentemente, sorriu. Como um bobo. Uma súbita interrogação cruzou no rosto de Sasuke. Como ele poderia estar sorrindo sobre isso?

— O que houve? — Sasuke pensou. Como ele deveria esperar, Naruto está apenas bancando o garotão. Ele nunca aprendia...

— Nada. Só... vocês merecem ser felizes. Independentemente do que vocês precisem fazer. Eu respeito isso. — Naruto respondeu. Sentou na sua grande cadeira e, depois de conversar com Sasuke, desejou boa sorte para ambos. Era tão diferente, agora... Que tipo de Sasuke que Naruto havia visto em sua vida que ficaria com alguma garota ou tentaria salvar a vida de uma filha? Nunca. Isso era tão novo e tão puro que era impossível esquecer que, na verdade, era Sasuke que deveria ter sido tratado daquela forma durante sua infância.

As casas iam desaparecendo conforme o tempo ia passando. Era alegria, mas não havia como negar que passariam dias e semanas longe dos amigos. Viviam e pretendiam nunca abandonar aquela vida em Konoha, mas para permanecer nela, era necessário ir embora.

Duas horas de viagem depois, Sakura sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore, cansada. Bebeu água e perguntou se Sasuke não queria parar, por alguns minutos. Ele estava bem cansado, pois já não conseguia descansar na vila. Ele sentou ao lado dela, compartilhou a água do cantil com ela e Sakura apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do marido. Estavam carregando muitas coisas e, de alguma forma, conseguiram passar tanto tempo em baixo de um sol escaldante.

— Se eu não conseguir...

— Sakura, você vai.

(...)

— Pensei que vocês iriam chegar só amanhã! — Karin disse, abrindo a porta. A casa era clara e pouco parecida com o estilo das que haviam em Konoha, mas era, aparentemente, confortável.

— Eu estava cansada. — Sakura disse e logo Karin lembrou. Ela está grávida... Nunca teriam pedido ajuda dela se não soubessem que ela é ajudante de Orochimaru. Sasuke guardou algumas coisas num quarto que Karin indicou e perguntou se Sakura iria tomar banho. Ela consediu, dizendo que já iria. Sakura chegou até Karin, que estava na sala, arrumando algumas coisas.

— Eu agradeço. Muito mesmo. Eu não sei o que seria...

— Não estou fazendo isso por você. Estou fazendo isso por Sasuke. Não quero que o clã Uchiha, um clã tão importante, morra simplesmente porque alguém foi incapaz de dar à luz a uma criança. — Friamente a mulher disse, despedaçando o coração de Sakura.

— Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. — E com isso, Sakura saiu, deixando Karin sozinha e indo a caminho do quarto. Ela pensou em tantas coisas... Como poderia ser tão inútil? Será que pensavam a mesma coisa dela? Era tão visível? Os passos fracos até o quarto ecoavam e irritavam Karin. Não a odiava, mas sentia ressentimento por parte de Sasuke. Ela, escolhida por ele, não poderia lhe dar a menor das coisas que ele pedia? "Isso é fácil demais e ela não consegue. Parabéns, Sasuke". É como se a genialidade dele estivesse sumindo com o tempo. Isso não é a cara dele.

— Tem água quente aqui. Você está bem? — Sasuke perguntou. Não escutou a conversa das duas porque não era importante. Havia uma banheira, mas o banheiro era simples. Karin disse que poderiam usar o quarto e ficar quanto tempo achavam necessário. Sasuke só queria poder arrumar as coisas logo depois que o bebê nascer. Não se sentia bem na casa de alguém, muito menos morando nela.

— Sim, estou. — Mentiu. Não era boa em mentiras, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer, agora.

 **The End.**

Gostaria de dizer que essa fanfic está sendo atualizada em outro local. Não é plágio, ok?

Reviews?


	3. Honey It's Raining Tonight

_Shadow ~_

 **Honey It's Raining Tonight**

Erros, erros...

Ainda vou revisar, desculpe.

Boa Leitura!

Banheira.

Uma invenção vinda dos deuses que faz você pensar "como diabos alguém vive sem isso?", ou você não pensa em nada porque já está dormindo.

Sakura relaxou os músculos tensos. Sasuke se perguntava como estava, já que tinha andado tanto para uma mulher grávida. Ela não reclamou porque não queria admitir que deveria estar sentada ao invés de estar andando tanto. Não queria ser inútil em alguma outra situação. Balançou a cabeça e tocou nas bolhas de sabão que se formavam. Explodia cada uma, como uma criança. Sorria, passava as mãos molhadas no cabelo e respirava o cheiro gostoso do sabão. Percorreu a ponta dos dedos ao longo dos braços, espalhando a espuma. O Uchiha abre a porta e lava o rosto na pia, sem se preocupar com a banhista.

— Como era na Taka? — Sakura, de repente, pergunta. Toda a sua atenção está relacionada a Karin. Perguntava não por nenhuma outra coisa a não ser curiosidade. Queria saber mais sobre a mulher que falou um comentário verdadeiro, mas doloroso. Havia mencionado que fazia isso pelo seu marido com uma convicção duvidosa e Sakura pareceu não entender bem isso. Desde quando isso era apenas por ele? Tinham combinado tudo: nada seria fora do esperado, a não ser o resultado de todo o esforço. Mesmo assim, não conseguia entender o que havia de errado consigo mesma para Karin não gostar de sua presença.

— Por que isso, de repente? — Ele respondeu com uma pergunta. Não era a melhor hora para ambos, mas estavam, pelo menos, levando em consideração a existência dos dois ali.

— Curiosidade. — Sakura falou. De algum jeito, Sasuke lembrou que Karin poderia ter despertado alguma coisa em Sakura, que a fez ficar tagarela de uma hora para outra. O que poderia ser além disso? As duas estavam conversando, sozinhas, e isso não parecia ser legal. Ele pensou em responder, mas queria muito ficar calado e deitar-se.

— Tudo bem. Nós tínhamos relações próximas que envolviam, definitivamente, me ajudar. — Sasuke disse. Era verdade: cada um se sacrificaria para ver o líder mais perto de seus objetivos. Aquilo era uma brincadeira bem séria. Todos eram muito leais e, enquanto o grupo existia, estariam unidos. Até onde Sasuke quisesse.

— Só? Você sentia falta de um grupo? Fazer objetivos em conjunto, é isso? — Ela questiona, enquanto Sasuke abre o box e se senta perto dela. Tira o cabelo rosa da boca de Sakura e responde com um olhar terno:

— Acho que sim.

Na hora de dormir, Sakura deita olhando para o teto. Sentia ele se mexer um pouco, o que não acontecia muito. Pensou sobre o que faria depois que o bebê nascesse. Iria voltar e fingir que não houve nada? Nunca tinha pensado em sair, mas depois que lembrou de como foi difícil perder aquela criança, sabia que correr atrás do futuro do seu próprio filho era o mais correto a se fazer.

Se Sasuke não conversava, ficou bem pior. Se não saia de casa, passou a ficar na cama. Era tão depressivo e nojento, o ambiente, que nada parecia funcionar. Se ele não tivesse visto primeiro que seria ele quem deveria recuperar a autoestima de sua mulher, estariam separados agora. E as palavras de Naruto, com certeza, nunca seriam ditas. Não poderiam chamar um ao outro de "esposo" ou "esposa".

A situação dos dois era bem complicada: não podiam falar normalmente, mas sorriam ternamente para não jogar a culpa em alguém e começarem uma briga. Poderiam estar muito chateados, mas nunca deixariam o outro levar a culpa de algo. O único fator que fazia tudo correr bem era o nascimento do filho e o amor que estavam descobrindo durante o casamento. Sakura sempre foi apaixonada e nunca negou, mas Sasuke... ele estava disposto a começar encaixando o que sentia, desvendando o quebra-cabeça. Era tudo tão confuso e sem sentido que ele pensou em deixar tudo correr por si mesmo. Mas se fizesse isso, quantos outros homens não estariam dormindo ao lado dela, agora?

Ela sussurrou um "boa noite". Sasuke teria respondido (hábito aprendido desde o quinto dia de casado), mas fingiu não ouvir porque ela pensou que ele estaria dormindo. Mesmo que abraçá-la fosse sua intenção, a forma trágica que morte cruzou na vida deles foi tão grande que mal podia permitir uma boa noite de sono. Queriam ficar bem consigo mesmos e depois compartilhar a felicidade do dever cumprido, da vitória garantida com o outro de novo. Não ser mais tocada como era antigamente era um péssimo costume obtido a partir do terceiro mês de gestação, mas ela compreendia. Até nisso ele era cuidadoso. Tinha uma sorte tremenda: casou-se com a pessoa mais cobiçada da vila, desde que estava observando, ficou grávida e agora, essa fase é só mais um período que iria acabar.

Isso movimentava tudo: esperança. Sem um pouco de esperança, nada daquilo que haviam planejado poderia dar certo. Era um tiro no escuro, mas não havia lugar mais claro para atirar. Quando Sakura finalmente dormiu, Sasuke olhou para ela e além de boa noite, disse:

— Estarei esperando você amanhã, quando acordar.

(...)

Karin deu um jeito para que a cozinha bagunçada ficasse em ordem em apenas meia hora. Aquela não era bem a sua casa, mas era o lugar mais seguro e mais cheio de "aparelhos médicos" que sua casa, e também, mais perto de Konoha. Fez algo próximo a um café da manhã - nada comparado, obviamente, com a destreza recém descoberta de Sasuke na cozinha - e colocou a mesa. Não queria nada demais com isso tudo. Ter ajudado Sasuke foi algo feito no calor do momento, pois ouvir a voz dele novamente foi algo relaxador. Não esperava que tivesse casado e que pensasse em crianças.

Sua vontade de conquistá-lo se tornou menos relevante. Queria muito estar na pele de Sakura agora - mesmo com as dificuldades maternas - para provar ser forte e fazer a "diferença" que Sakura não pôde. Ridículo, ela pensava. Como diabos esse mulher foi conquistar o coração dele? Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, ela estava tentando me matar!

Era ira, paixão, admiração... Tudo menos amor. Isso é claro como água, já que nunca mediu esforços para fazer algo por Sasuke pelo o seu reconhecimento, e não porque verdadeiramente se importava. A mesa estava quase pronta, quando Sasuke entra, e coloca a água no fogo. Karin tinha feito o café, mas talvez, ele esteja pensando em fazer chá. Mas não: Sasuke pergunta onde está o pó de café enquanto procura na despensa perto dali.

— Eu já fiz café. — Karin responde, chamando a atenção de Sasuke. Ele a olha e, depois de algum tempo, volta a procurar sozinho pelo ingrediente. Karin não entende o que aconteceu, mas levemente sentiu a irritação crescente nos olhos dele. Era algo incomum, já que ele possuía o hábito de não expressar nada fisicamente.

— Muito indecente, me tratar assim. Eu dou casa e comida e é desta forma que sou paga? Acho melhor você-

— Isso não inclui tratar mal as pessoas, Karin. — Sasuke falou. A mulher que continuava parada, olhando para ele e suas mãos agitadas, vasculhando os armários. Nunca poderia pensar em falar mal a respeito dele, então, do que ele poderia estar falando? Isso é alguma coisa que Sakura poderia ter dito a ele?

— Como assim? — Ela questiona. Senta na cadeira e, atentamente, busca escutar a resposta dele. Sakura estava demorando muito, mas depois de tudo o que houve ontem, descanso seria melhor que ouvir esse pequeno desintendimeto na cozinha.

Enquanto Sasuke não dava ouvidos, Sakura dormia tranquilamente no quarto, como um anjo. Sua respiração era mais lenta e espaçosa. Pouco se mexia, mas a cama estava bastante bagunçada. O lençol cinza cobria o seu pescoço, embora estivesse fazendo calor. Ela nem ao menos sentia. No seu mundo interno e utópico, desejou nunca ter perdido um filho. Gostaria de poder apagar essa lembrança dolorosa de sua mente, porque estava afetando muito sua vida. Inconciente, levantou um braço, procurando algo. Cansou-se e parou de mexer o membro. Não escutou nada da conversa de apenas algumas frase da cozinha.

Quando encontrou o que procurava, Sasuke resolveu dizer:

— Eu vi como Sakura estava diferente, ontem. O que você fez? — Sasuke disse aquilo que incomodava-o profundamente. Não era atoa que nem dormir tenha conseguido direito, depois que, em algum momento da noite, perto do amanhecer, levantou-se assustado com a hipótese de ter acontecido algo com seu filho e sua esposa. Suando frio, demorou alguns minutos para se aclamar e voltar a dormir.

— Nada demais; só conversamos — Ela disse, querendo pôr um fim na conversa. Sasuke não se convenceu nem com a mentira de sua mulher, muito menos com a de Karin. Parecia que Sakura saiu bem mais prejudicada na conversa que Karin, pois não estava relaxada ou contente por terem conseguido chegar ali.

(…)

Sakura acordou, e finalmente, conseguiu olhar para Karin sem mágoa. Ainda pensando sobre o que houve, jurou não abrir a boca sobre nada do que disseram ontem para Sasuke.

As mentiras, com eles, eram muito claras. Sakura não podia mentir bem, já que sempre era sincera. Sasuke não gostava disso e achava que não havia necessidade de mentir para ninguém. No fundo, estavam juntos porque Sasuke encontrou em Sakura uma companheira que tem capacidades de criar, com ele, os filhos tão desejados. Sentia um forte e inexplicável amor por ela, mas nunca deixava passar em branco que o clã Uchiha era quase tão importante quanto o casamento dos dois.

Na sala, olhavam para os mais diversos objetos pendurados, soltos, desengonçados ou organizados. Segundo Karin, Sakura poderia ser avaliada daqui a alguns dias - talvez na próxima semana. Haviam olhares felizes, mas que se lembravam o porquê de estarem na casa dela, contemplando a oportunidade de conseguirem resolver o que estava quebrando seus corações por dentro.

— Eu posso dar uma olhada. Não sou especialista, mas vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça e segurou a mão de Sakura.

(…)

Com o tempo passando rapidamente, a barriga de Sakura ficava cada vez maior. A chegada da tão esperada criança animava os dois, mas enchiam também, recordações melancólicas de um tempo que deveria ter sido feliz.

Quando ficaram juntos, após o episódio com Toneri, as coisas se moviam muito devagar. Cada vez mais Sakura se perguntava o que iria fazer depois de ter confessado seu amor durante anos e, agora pode desfrutar da presença da pessoa que lhe causava felicidade. Sasuke tentava mostrar, com o tempo, que também poderia corresponder aos sentimentos, já que pequenas coisas o incomodava. Quando tocou, carinhosamente em sua testa, desejou que ela entendesse o significado, mas ela não estava muito segura em sua condição: não sabia sobre Itachi e sua relação com Sasuke, o que dificultou a compreensão do gesto carinhoso.

Aquilo foi tão libertador, que por um tempo, conseguiu acalmar as expectativas para a volta do amor da vida de Sakura. Consegue lembrar, até hoje, de como foi sentir a ponta dos dedos de Sasuke tocando sua testa. Foi simbolicamente incrível. Um momento único e especial depois que ela entendeu como Itachi e Sasuke eram ligados através disso. Não imaginava que, ficando tanto tempo a pensar que isso não era nada demais e ignorar, poderiam ter levado toda a "mágica" embora, se Sasuke não estivesse ali.

Respirou fundo, e esperou que Sasuke estivesse completamente a vontade para contar tudo o que sentia para uma garota que ele já considerava ser mais que uma amiga.

— E se não for um menino? — Ela refletiu. Estava lendo alguns livros sobre o assunto mais importante em questão e olhou para Sasuke que estava quase cochilando ao seu lado.

— O que tem? — Ele, indiferente graças ao sono, respondeu. Ela largou o livro no criado mudo e acariciou as costas do marido deitado na cama. Era uma mulher sortuda, mesmo depois de tudo o que houve. Seu marido poderia ser tudo, mas era uma pessoa mais generosa e protetora. Seu casamento não foi melhor pelo inesperado destino, mas está concentrando todas as suas energias no dia mais importante.

— Que nome você daria? — Ela falou. Sabia que se quisesse uma resposta era só acariciá-lo gentilmente. Teria funcionado melhor se ele não estivesse tentando dormir.

— Não sei. Fique a vontade para escolher essas coisas.

 **The End.**

As minhas opiniões estão todas ai. Leiam com cuidado, queridos/as.

Talvez spoilers. Mas não são tão ruins assim.

Reviews?


	4. Ain't Nothing I Would Rather Do

_Shadow ~_

 **Ain't Nothing I Would Rather Do**

Obrigada por acompanharem, leitores. Espero não estar decepcionando...

Boa Leitura!

Tempos depois, quando o sol já estava brilhando no quarto do casal, Sakura sentiu alguma ânsia subindo-lhe a garganta. Era uma sensação forte e que mexia com sua cabeça. Seu estômago embrulhou e foi, correndo, para o banheiro.

Havia começado.

Já faziam alguns dias desde que Sakura não ia mais no banheiro vomitar. Reclamava que seus pés estavam inchados e sua respiração complicada, mas conseguia entender que tudo era fruto dos sintomas desagradáveis da gestação. Sentia algumas dores durante a noite - o que fazia Sasuke ficar muito agitado e ansioso - e tentava se acalmar com bastante frequência, já que nunca foi uma pessoa muito tranquila...

Ela ficou ao lado do vaso sanitário por alguns minutos, devolvendo as poucas coisas que tinha ingerido durante a noite anterior. Gemidos que provocavam certa pena eram audíveis, mas Sasuke não conseguia escutar porque estava dormindo. Quando mexeu-se um pouco mais e notou o brilho do sol, procurou instintivamente Sakura, mas não a encontrou deitada na cama. Levantou-se rapidamente e procurou, com a vista falha, o corpo dela. Ouviu, do banheiro, a voz dela. Correu até ali, mas lembrou que Sakura não gostava que entrasse.

— Sakura? — Ele tentou. Ela demorou algum tempo enquanto respirava, jogava água nos olhos e dava descarga. Respondeu um "tudo bem" e escovou os dentes. Estava, definitivamente, uma pessoa distinta do que lembrava ser antes.

As rugas começaram a partir dos olhos, formando leves "bolsas" e "pés de galinha". Eram repugnantes, mas não são assustadoras. Combinavam com a expressão de mãe que ela representava. Sasuke nem se importava tanto. Ela, no fundo, queria acreditar que isso não era devido a gravidez, mas a velhice. Errada, coitada, deveria pensar que aos trinta e dois anos rugas deste nível são comuns. Mas não eram. Ao menos que você tenha de trabalhar constantemente no sol.

— Quer que eu entre? — Sasuke murmurou. A garganta dele podia sentir a voz falhar bastante. Havia acordado naquele instante e já estava preocupado com ela. Sasuke bateu duas vezes na porta levemente porque Sakura estava sonolenta e não queria irritá-la. Ela abriu, sorriu rapidamente foi procurar toalhas para tomar banho. Ele acompanhou sua esposa até o armário de roupas e perguntou:

— Você está bem?

Sakura mexeu em algumas gavetas até lembrar o local onde havia deixado separado as toalhas do casal. Tirou uma branca com cheiro de sabão fresco e levou até o banheiro com passos lentos e calmos. Sem responder a pergunta do seu esposo, ignorou também a silhueta negra que acompanhava seus movimentos constantemente. Cansada demais para qualquer tipo de conversa, limitou-se ao pequeno sorriso que seu ao abrir a porta. Era assim que funcionava: sempre que algo dava errado, sua única maneira de tranquilizá-lo era sorrindo docemente. Sasuke se irritava, mas não podia pedir muito a ela.

— Sakura... — Sasuke quase que num tormento pessoal, pediu. Era uma verdadeira súplica. Onde mais ele encontraria paz se não ouve um ao menos "estou bem; de verdade"? Ele NUNCA diria que estava chateado, mas continuaria pedindo. Suplicando para que ela o olhasse e desse, ao menos os mesmos sorrisos que costumava a dar.

— O que foi, Sasuke? — Sakura, indiferente perguntou. Suspirou tão profundamente que quase não aguentou puxar o ar. Havia saído do banheiro e ido de encontro ao armário novamente enquanto seu marido a perguntava. Não queria mais prolongar e desabafou naquela pergunta. _O que mais você quer saber? É só isso que você pode me dizer?_ — Desculpe, querido.

Sakura estremeceu com as palavras rudes que saíram de sua boca. O doce do néctar puro das desculpas invadiu sua língua e um alívio inundou sua mente. Não pense mais em falar assim com ele, Sakura. Nenhum de nós merece este sofrimento!

— Venha tomar banho. Comigo.

(…)

Alguns livros e pergaminhos inúteis incrementavam o chão como se fosse cobertura branca de algum bolo. Não era só isso: tubos, substâncias, potes e informações nos computadores cercavam o ambiente de trabalho de Karin. Ela, com a testa bastante franzida, tentou entender o que se passava no computador à medida que fazia anotações no caderno com uma caneta azul.

Mordia a tampa levemente e suspirava pesado. Parecia estar a semanas investigando algo que não tem solução. Sabia - ou tinha uma breve ideia - do que poderia acontecer. Não tinha falado com Sakura, mas pretendia pesquisar um pouco antes de poder contar suas conclusões. Puxou uma mecha vermelha para a parte de trás da orelha e teclou mais um pouco. Muito esgotada, sentou-se e bebeu de um copo transparente um líquido semelhante a água.

— Meu Deus... — Karin desabava, exausta. Nem sabia porque tinha de se submeter a isso. Foi salva por Sakura, mas aquilo já fazia tanto tempo... Ela sentia ser excluída, já que Sasuke nunca deu atenção a ela. Mas aquela mulher, Karin pensava. Aquela mulher tem algo que ninguém mais tem para ter conquistado Sasuke.

— Bom dia, Karin — Sakura cumprimenta, descendo até o "laboratório" de Karin. A mulher ruiva pula da cadeira e sorri amigavelmente para ela. Não sabia como, mas ela tinha que entender o que havia na Sakura para que ela fosse tão mimada por Sasuke. Que erro ela havia cometido há alguns anos atrás?

— Bom dia. Ah, essas são algumas coisas que andei pensando esses dias sobre a sua gravidez. Não é concreto, mas acho que faz até sentido. — Karin ajeita a roupa e se vira para o computador. Sakura estava com um roupão largo e com gotas caindo sobre o pescoço fino e delicado. Tinha um cheiro de erva-doce na pele suave. Sasuke desceu as escadas e encontrou as duas observando o monitor de luz forte. Também emanava um cheiro de erva-doce, porém, mais forte. Do seu cabelo pingava poucas gotas que iam fazendo certa trilha: do quarto até o laboratório.

— O que quer dizer com "riscos"? — Sakura arregalou os olhos e, esperando uma má notícia, agarrou suas duas mãos na cadeira de madeira.

— Possíveis consequências do parto. Não pensei direito, mas se vamos fazer o seu parto temos que...

— Isso vai fazer mal para o bebê? — A mulher perguntou. Sasuke pousou ambas as mãos nos braços de Sakura, pedindo internamente que ela se acalmasse.

— Eu vou fazer o possível para que nada aconteça. — Karin se sentiu hipnotizada com o gesto carinhoso de Sasuke. Olhou brevemente para os braços da gestante e notou quão firmes estavam as mãos do Uchiha. Inveja subiu a mente da Uzumaki assim como a empatia. O que Sakura fez para merecer uma vida sem filhos? Fixou os olhos na gestante e percebeu a aflição sob as rugas ao redor dos olhos. Admiração era quase um sentimento que ela não ousou em admitir, mas isso estava estampado em seu rosto: sentia admiração pela força daquela mulher.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Sasuke ajudou. Eles tinham acabado de relaxar, juntos, e recebem uma notícia tão pertubadora.

— De qualquer forma, preciso examiná-la. Gostaria que você deitasse naquela cama ali, no fundo. Sasuke, você...

— Eu vou deixar vocês duas à sós, pode deixar. — Um leve brilho gélido de advertência cruzou os olhos de Sasuke. Não tinha se convencido, ainda, das desculpas de ambas no dia em que chegaram.

(…)

Em Konoha, Naruto cuidava dos seus afazeres como Hokage como normalmente fazia. Boruto continuava sendo um pequeno ponto cansativo, já que se recusava a acreditar no que seu pai dizia. Shikamaru já havia dito quais as consequências que isso acarretava. Naruto passou toda sua vida - retirando os momentos em que "reencontrou" seus pais - sozinho familiarmente e agora, ele retirava do seu filho aquilo que ele não pode receber. Sua vila não era mais importante. Ambos estavam num mesmo nível de considerablidade muito grande.

— Nandaime, Hinata-sama está aqui. Posso pedi-la para entrar? — Um homem entra, depois de bater na porta algumas vezes.

— Claro. — Naruto deixa de escrever algumas coisas e espera Hinata entrar. Quando ela entra, levanta-se e pergunta como Hiwamari e Boruto estão. Ela sorri e diz que não precisa se preocupar porque estão bem. Faz alguns dias que ambos estavam um pouco doentes e Hinata teve de ficar em casa cuidando deles.

— Queria saber sobre Sakura e Sasuke. Onde eles estão? — Ela pergunta e Naruto se aproxima mais. O Nandaima dá um suspiro tão pesado que até mesmo nos seus dias mais cansativos ele não conseguiria se sentir tão acabado.

— Hinata, eu não faço ideia, mas Sasuke me disse que estavam com alguém que eu conhecia e que não representava perigo. — Naruto retomou um sorriso calmo. Sua esposa sentia-se mais aliviada, mas as informações eram poucas.

— As crianças estão sozinhas? — Naruto perguntou depois de plantar um beijo na cabeça de Hinata. Ela fez um gesto negativo e disse:

— Kori está com eles. Eu trouxe comida. Sente fome? — Hinata pergunta, chegando mais próxima a mesa de seu esposo. Ele nega, mas promete jantar em casa desta vez.

(…)

— Então é isso.

Sakura apanhou suas roupas do chão e se trocou em um espaço mais reservado. Karin voltou ao computador, digitando o que já sabia até ali. O local, pouco iluminado e cheio de coisas, era enorme. A médica-nin prendeu seu cabelo com uma liga fina e segurou uma ou duas lágrimas. Aquela altura Sasuke já estava impaciente, mesmo que controlasse a vontade de bater na porta ou simplesmente entrar no laboratório.

— Você poderia, por favor, fazer um chá pra mim? Eu queria ficar com Sasuke para contá-lo.

— Eu sei. Tudo bem. — Karin respondeu e levantou-se. Não queria que Sakura se sentisse pior, então foi satisfazer a vontade de uma mulher cansada. Subiu a escada e encontrou Sasuke na sala, brincando com algo decorativo em seu dedo. Ela disse que Sakura estava precisando dele e, automaticamente, ele foi encontrá-la. Karin foi até a cozinha e buscou uma panela. Preparou o chá com cuidado e praticidade, mesmo que não fosse tão fã da bebida.

— O que houve? — Ele soava aflito, como se ela tivesse quebrado uma perna, batido a cabeça, torcido o pé ou algo assim.

— Eu sinto muito — Sakura agarrou o pescoço de seu marido, derramando lágrimas desesperadas por cima da blusa que ele colocou. Seus dedos prendiam-se com o tecido fino e confortável. Ela deixava, no ouvido dele, sons de uma pessoa sofrida. Como se tivesse perdido algo sem valor estimável. Sasuke podia sentir a forma como as unhas medianas dela perfuravam sua carne, segurando em algo que ela pudesse nunca mais soltar, com medo de cair. — Eu não pude... F-fazer isso, desculpe... Eu, eu... Me sinto tão inútil, agora. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu...

— Sakura, o que houve. Karin disse alguma coisa sobre...

Ela chorou muito mais do que antes. Não era uma situação desesperada por solução, mas muito dificilmente ela podia fazer algo a respeito. Era quase como se não houvesse saída. Era triste e melancólico ver alguém sofrer desta forma. Ninguém, até mesmo Sasuke, podia imaginar a dor de perder um filho que nasceu dentro de você mesmo. A cada suspiro em busca de ar, ela gritava fracamente. Ele se sentiu sem reação. Como se estivesse quebrando ela, destruindo uma coisa que ele não sabia, já que Sakura chorava tanto em seus braços.

Sakura soltou-se, mesmo que Sasuke tivesse feito um esforço tremendo para não deixá-la sair dos braços dele. Resolveu contar tudo o que acontecia.

— As chances dela nascer são muito poucas. Eu não posso aguentar o parto, não dessa vez. — Sakura disse, como se crucificasse sua existência tão fraca e sem sentido. Na verdade, eram os Uchihas que eram fortes demais.

— Dela? Você disse "dela"? — Sasuke piscou duas vezes. Ela abriu um mínimo sorriso imperceptível que, por ser tão pequeno, ela pensou ter imaginado o sorriso. Acariciou pelo roupão e Sasuke lembrou-se do desespero da sua esposa.

— Eu não sou... pura. Eu não posso suportar um Uchiha, não depois do nascimento. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Você queria tanto um... filho. É o seu sonho, não é? Eu vou continuar tentando, não importa como — A voz dela falhava à medida que o sorriso que Sasuke deu diminuía. Ele não acreditava que, pela primeira vez, Sakura tivesse partido o seu coração. Ela nunca fez isso. Ele sempre era culpado pelas lágrimas derramadas durante sua adolescência, então, nada mais justo que pagar com a mesma moeda. Mas não. Aquilo doeu tanto que ele achou que essa era a verdadeira intenção dela.

— Você está grávida por mim? Você fez isso pensando em mim? Você enlouqueceu? — Ele estava muito furioso. Sasuke nunca permitiria que ela ficasse grávida por um sonho dele. Ele queria isso tanto como ele desejava que ela quisesse. Aquilo magoou tanto, que chegava a doer.

Latejar.

Agoniar.

— Eu fiz isso pensando em nós! Não foi somente por você, mas era um desejo seu que eu queria! Sasuke... — Ela encostou as duas mãos no peito dele. O contato foi tão puro que ele, por um momento, esqueceu de que estava bravo. Talvez ele precisasse disso. O calor, o beijo, a frustração de não poder fazer aquilo que ele...

— Não.

Sasuke, por mais estranho que pareça, tirou as mãos frágeis e gentis dela de seu peito com atenciosidade. Mais do que ele pensava que Sakura merecia. Seu objetivo era compartilhar esse desejo com ela, sem esquecer de que se ela recusasse, ele não iria insistir. A escolha era dela e Sasuke pensou que Sakura estivesse enganando a ele durante todo o tempo em que pensou estar fazendo as coisas corretamente. O Uchiha quase pensou que tinha obrigado ela a casar-se e constituir uma família. Era totalmente diferente do que ele queria.

— Escute, por favor. Eu amo tanto você como ela. A única coisa que eu queria era poder ser melhor. Mostrar que eu não sou a mesma pessoa que você abandonou quando tinha doze anos. — Se a intenção de Sakura era esburacar o que sobrara do coração de Sasuke, estava conseguindo. Ele fechou os olhos assim que deu as costas para ela. — Só queria poder dizer que eu sinto muito por não poder dar a única coisa que sonha. Desculpe ser tão... inútil.

— Você não é inútil, Sakura. — Ele abriu os olhos depois de absorver a dor. Finalmente ele podia compreender o abismo que ela guardava dentro do coração. Podia enxergar até o óbice que ela suportava para tentar permanecer com ele. Ela abdicou do sofrimento e depressão para caminhar com Sasuke até uma solução para o filho perdido. Ter um filho virou o sonho mais trabalhoso que ela anseava compartilhar com seu marido. — Você não podia ter me dito, antes?

— O quê? — Ela precisava entender. Se fechava tão rapidamente que era impossível ouví-la desabafando com alguém. Sakura limpou as lágrimas e foi em direção a ele.

— Você se fechou muito rápido e não me contou o que acontecia com você. Eu não podia mais sentir você do jeito que era antes... Eu fui péssimo em não perceber que você sofria mais que eu. — Como se tivesse acorado de um sonho, Sasuke, em poucas palavras, compreendeu a dor que vulnerava ambos.

— Eu queria te poupar das minhas falhas. Não queria que você se sujasse com isso, desculpe. Não devia ter deixado você no escuro, Sasuke. Me perdoe. Por favor. — Roga em tormento. Encostou a testa na dela, e mais tarde, beijou demoradamente. Fechou os olhos absorvendo o carinho que tanto queria de Sasuke. Precisavam ser mais unidos, definitivamente.

— Eu te amo.

Os olhos verdes abriram em espanto.

 **The End.**

"Standing in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain"

Tove Lo


	5. Someone To Numb The Pain

_Shadow ~_

 **Somebody To Numb The Pain**

Novo capítulo lançado, espero que gostem!

Essa fanfic - como já foi me perguntado anteriormente - não será longa, pelo menos é o que espero.

Boa Leitura.

Ela levantou os olhos.

Sasuke sentiu o rubor no rosto dela. Era... desconfortável. Ele queria dizer tanto a ela...

Não tinha chances.

Fazia muito tempo desde que Sasuke disse a Sakura um "eu te amo". Ele se preocupava o suficiente, mas ela sentia falta de carinho. O casamento havia congelado bruscamente e isso afetou ambos de forma que nem mais conseguiam andar pela casa, conversar, ver pessoas, respirar sem sentir que o pulmão falhava... Quase que magicamente decidiram não abrir as conchas na qual haviam se prendido.

Ele segurou uma mecha rosa com a ponta dos dedos. Sakura tentou não deixar a situação vergonhosa, não respondendo nada. Ele sentiu falta de uma resposta. Sasuke queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo...

— Mesmo assim? — Ela quebrou o silêncio. Uma pessoa escutava do lado de fora. Um cheiro de chá.

— Assim como, Sakura? — Será que ela persistiria em dizer que não era o suficiente? Sasuke tentava não usar suas forças para tirar Karin dali e deixá-los conversar em paz. A voz dele soou como se fosse um segredo, como se ninguém precisasse escutar o que estavam dizendo.

— Depois de não conseguir... você sabe. — Ela ruborizou adoravelmente. O amor de Sasuke, para ela, seria conquistado depois que ela tivesse um bebê. Ele ficou com a paciência ao limite, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi afastar-se da testa dela. Foi olhar nos olhos dela. Nos olhos de Sakura. Na mulher dele. Na Uchiha. Sua.

— Pare com isso. Eu não me casei com você por causa do meu clã. Você acha que eu estaria aqui, quando eu poderia estar com qualquer outra pessoa capaz de gerar um Uchiha? Eu não fiz isso por eles. Eu estou fazendo por você.

Desta vez, não foram apenas olhos verdes que se espantaram. Mas os vermelhos também. E internamente, Sasuke desejou poder ter falado alto o suficiente para que Karin pudesse ouvir.

(…)

— Ela terá um gravidez muito preocupante. Não parece ser muito difícil agora, mas, no parto... Talvez você não sobreviva. — Karin intensificou o pequeno buraco que Sakura estava guardando no peito. — Eu estou preocupada é em encontrar uma forma para fazer você sobreviver durante e após o parto. Mas isso não será necessário, nós podemos... Abortar.

Houve um silêncio. Sasuke tinha que escolher o que fazer. A maior responsabilidade estava nas costas dele. Se permitisse o parto, Sakura e a criança poderiam morrer, mas se não permitisse, talvez fosse a última vez que o mundo veria um Uchiha vivo.

— Eu não quero que você faça isso... — Sasuke disse para Sakura, de forma que só ela pudesse ouvir. Ele parecia estar suando. Morrendo por dentro. Desesperado para que ela pedisse para abortar. Ou para que ela continuasse. Não.

Abortar era melhor.

Era bem melhor.

Ele viveria feliz.

Haveriam Uchihas. Muitos deles. Felizes. Por que uma mulher...

Chamada Sakura, há anos atrás...

Salvou o clã.

— Quando ela vai nascer?

(…)

Durante algumas semanas, a rotina era sempre a mesma: acordava, era "examinada" por Karin, dormia e comia bastante e fazia companhia a Sasuke. Uma vez ou outra mandava cartas ao Hokage, avisando que estava tudo bem. Ele conseguia abrir um simples sorriso de alegria e alívio ao saber que estavam bem, mas logo voltava a encarar os pergaminhos na mesa.

Sasuke redobrou a atenção. Sempre que tinha tempo, acariciava a barriga e beijava o topo da cabeça de Sakura. Ele tinha ficado bastante inseguro quanto ficar longe dela por mais de dez minutos. O que Sakura disse, e os sintomas de uma gravidez bem próxima o deixaram em alerta. Seu sono, que durante um tempo havia melhorado, se tornou, novamente, leve. Eram quase dois minutos de observação durante cada noite, se perguntando como ela foi capaz de pensar algo com isso dele. Talvez ela tivesse os maiores motivos que o mundo pudesse oferecer, mas ele sempre colocava na própria cabeça de que não era um monstro assim. Ela passou tanto tempo o convencendo de que ele tinha um coração que Sasuke se surpreendeu com uma situação em que Sakura o tratava como se ele fosse um monstro.

Sasuke só deixava Karin ao lado de Sakura quando estavam fazendo ultrassom. À medida em que a barriga se acentuava mais, Sasuke ficava mais constantemente observando-a e observando o que ela estava olhando. Era quase... doentio. E cansativo. Mas nada além do normal, porque ele queria garantir que tudo desse certo.

— Eu não me importo com isso. Não me importo de ser o último Uchiha. Só... não se mate por minha causa. — Ele se pegou implorando, praticamente. Sakura sentiu sua espinha tremer. Não sabia que ele estava acordado. Estava recebendo carícias antes de dormir - o que ele não fazia muito, porque quem era mais carinhosa era ela - e Sasuke a surpreendeu com as sentenças. Passaram muito tempo sem se dirigirem emocionalmente um para o outro, que doía. Buscavam amenizar o ambiente, tentando serem mais gentis um com o outro, mas não dava muito certo. Parecia quase forçado.

— Eu estou fazendo isso por ela. E por você. Quero ver vocês dois felizes, porque isso me faz feliz. Mesmo que eu tenha que me sacrificar-

— Pare de tentar salvar o mundo sozinha. — Sasuke joga, exprimindo toda a sua revolta com a decisão da esposa em uma única frase. Isso tocou Sakura porque era verdade. Embora estivesse na companhia de alguém que a amasse do jeito que ela sempre quis, cada problema ela levava nas costas. Cada pequeno desafio que vinha pelo caminho. Ela deixava de se amar por causa dele. Alguma coisa a dizia que, dos dois, quem precisava de mais carinho era Sasuke.

Estava certa, mais isso a impedia de realizar coisas muito simples.

Ela quase dormiu. Só esperou que Sasuke dissesse algo a mais para rebater, porque quanto a última frase, ela não podia fazer nada.

(…)

— A única pessoa capaz de fazer isso seria um Uzumaki, teoricamente. Há chances de sobrevivência, mas são poucas. Sakura, eu preciso tentar algumas coisas durante o parto, mas eu realmente não quero fazer isso. São minhas únicas opções. — Karin anunciou. Os dois estavam sentados nas cadeiras de madeira da cozinha. Tinham das mais diversas frutas ali. Sakura assentiu, mostrando muito interesse pelas palavras da Uzumaki. Não percebeu porém, que ela ruborizou quando, indiretamente disse, que ela seria a única pessoa que poderia gerar um Uchiha.

Karin fizera de propósito. Apenas para observar a reação de Sasuke, mas naquele momento, ele estava mais preocupado com o que Sakura podia comer do que com o discurso dela. Mesmo assim ele concordou, alegando internamente que nada daquilo daria certo se ele não convencesse Sakura a abortar.

Era uma decisão difícil, mas ele não queria perdê-la.

Sakura foi a única pessoa que ele conseguiu se importar mais que a si mesmo. Aprendeu a dar valor ao que o beneficiava, mas encontrou nela a serenidade que procurava inconsientemente. Sua primeira paixão foi o seu primeiro amor. Quando os dois passaram mais tempo juntos, quando voltou de Konoha, encontrou alguém que queria proteger pelo resto da vida. Não importava o tipo de desafio, era melhor deixá-la atrás dele, acobertada, do que sem ajuda. Foi ela quem tomou os pensamentos dele durante os dias em que estava de volta. Ela quem o impediu de fazer erros estúpidos no relacionamento. Como ele deixaria parte de si morrer, quando ele tinha uma opção a mais? Sasuke podia fazer algo a respeito. Podia salvá-la. Por que não tentar?

— Se isso não prejudicá-la, não interessa. Obrigada, Karin.

(…)

 _— Sasuke-kun..? — Ela perguntou, sentindo um forte chakra ao seu lado. Sasuke não respondeu, apenas saiu da escuridão e observou as estrelas da noite iluminada. Evitou contado ocular com ela de propósito._

 _O que trouxe Sasuke ali? O sofrimento? A vontade de cuidar de tudo e todos? O que o incomodava era mais que isso._

 _— Então o seu hospital... Eu sinto muito. — Ele estava diferente. Tinha começado a se desculpar já faziam algumas semanas, mas era sempre novo. Ele nunca pedia desculpas, e agora passou a desculpar-se sobre coisas pequenas, poucas vezes._

 _— Obrigada. Ele é muito importante pra mim. — Sakura respondeu. Houve um problema com fogo lá dentro e o hospital acabou por ser incendiado naquele dia. A notícia apertou o coração de Sakura quando ela descobriu que um dos pacientes dela não conseguiu sobreviver. Não estava lá, a culpa não era dela, mas Sakura se sentia responsável pela morte de uma criança com uma doença mental. — Precisava fazer isso, por mim. Eu tive muita inspiração, esses anos..._

 _Sasuke não entendeu o que poderia ter inspirado-a para fundar aquele local, mas isso deveria ser porque ele estava ocupado com sua vingança, e cego com o ódio._

 _Sim, foi naquele período._

 _Mas foi justamente por causa de Sasuke que ela fundou o Hospital. Foi porque muitas outras crianças também tinham conflitos internos difíceis como Sasuke tinha. Há sempre alguém com um problema parecido com o nosso. Aquilo a fez pensar que muitos outras estariam sofrendo com algo muito grande e, sem ajuda, poderiam tornar tudo mais complicado._

 _Como Sasuke tornou._

 _Ela olhou rapidamente para ele e desejou que o silêncio constrangedor acabasse._

 _— Eu vou concertar tudo amanhã. Vou visitar os pacientes em casa. Talvez eu fique muito ocupada esses dias... — Sakura deixou escapar da garganta um som parecido com risada. Isso era tão comum para ela._

 _— Pare de atrair tudo pra si. Isso cria muitas responsabilidades. — Um conselho. Um sábio conselho. Muita gente foi reunida para a reconstrução do hospital, mas, mesmo assim, ela queria ajudar. Sakura queria sentir o dever cumprido como médica e civil._

 _— Tem razão. Mas, eu preciso fazer isso._

 **The End.**

Reviews... reviews... são coisinhas tão significantes, não? Não sou movida a eles, mas obrigada por se importar.

Algumas coisas na mente me fizeram escrever a fanfic. Coisas pensadas ditas a amigos e um certo professor que adora mangás e animes.

Nos vemos no próximo!


	6. Save Me Now

_Shadow ~_

 **Save Me Now**

Acabou o Gaiden e como foi provado, sim, Sakura é a mãe de Sarada - o que ficou óbvio desde o começo. Acredito que muitos estão ansiosos pelo filme.

Eu estou.

Boa Leitura!

 _O sol brilhava; a terra reluzia._

 _Boa combinação em um momento desesperado._

 _Quanto mais você tenta se esconder, sempre há alguém. Que te entenda._

 _Que ame você. A sua existência. Ou o seu dinheiro._

 _Amor de verdade muitas vezes vem dos mais pobres._

* * *

Jazia as duas mãos frias no chão. Os joelhos dobrados como se em prece, Sakura sentia sua visão falhar enquanto gritava por alguém. Um suspiro profundo para acalmar o coração não foi o suficiente quando viu algo mucoso sobre os pés.

A bolsa.

— Sasuke... — ela conseguia dizer. Ele estava vindo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com uma mulher cujas mãos pairavam sobre a grande barriga. Os olhos negros se espantaram e correram para prestar assistência a ela. Sakura pedia-o para levá-la até Karin - a moça dos cabelos ruivos e olhos escuros. Carregava o corpo com facilidade, mas ela havia ganhado peso satisfatório. Karin, que estava sentada, analisando o caso nos papéis, se surpreendeu com a entrada brusca dos dois no seu laboratório desarrumado. — Me ajude...

Karin não estava pronta. Não tinha estado nervosa porque pensava que Sakura aguentaria mais um pouco, porém, o dia chegou. A bolsa havia estourado e nada podiam fazer a respeito. Sasuke implorou para que Karin conseguisse salvá-la, mas de sua boca nenhuma palavra saía. Um olhar gélido de advertência era o bastante para que a mulher tomasse mais cuidado com a Uchiha.

— Deite-a aqui. — Essas foram uma das poucas palavras que ela pôde dizer em meio ao medo. Se tudo desse errado, a culpa seria de Karin?

— Nem pense em...-

— Eu vou cuidar dela. Agora saia, preciso ficar sozinha com ela — Karin estabeleceu suas sentenças como mais importantes que a ameaça do Uchiha. Ele nem ao menos disse que a amava, hoje. Nem poderia, se morresse.

(…)

 _Quando todos retornaram a Konoha, Sasuke estava no escritório do Hokage, conversando como o Sexto. Não queria que ninguém entrasse por aquela porta para interrompê-los, mas a falta de informações sobre os seus amigos o corroía paulatinamente._

 _— Bem vindo de volta, Sasuke. Eu gostaria de saber o que você vai fazer em relação ao distrito Uchiha, já que é, tecnicamente, de sua responsabilidade._

 _O rapaz não respondeu, pensando ainda sobre o que faria do distrito, mas estava certo de sua decisão há muito tempo._

 _— Podem destruir. Façam o que quiserem, eu não me importo._

 _Kakashi tentou esconder o pequeno sentimento de espanto crescente. Pensava que ali viveriam outros Uchihas, daqui para frente, mas não: Sasuke nem sequer queria tomar alguma decisão sobre isso. Já era de se esperar, mas não com tanta frieza._

 _— Bom. Naruto, Sakura, entrem! — O Sexto anunciou, mas não era só eles que estavam do lado de fora. Hinata segurava a mão de Naruto, um pouco corada, mas logo tratou de pensar em ir embora. Aquela era uma reunião do time 7. Sakura foi tomada pelo espanto quando viu que o forte chakra que tanto se perguntava de quem era pertencia a Sasuke. Ele estava um pouco diferente do que ela lembrava, mas não precisava mais se preocupar com a vida dele._

 _— Sasuke-kun... — Sussurrou, mesmo assim, ele ouviu. E virou-se para Kakashi, que estava bastante satisfeito com o resultado da missão._

 _Conversaram bastante, mas Sakura permaneceu calada. Nenhum deles gostavam disso, porque ela não era de ficar muito tempo calada. Mas durante todo o tempo que estava em sua bolha, pensava em que tipo da Sasuke tinha de lidar agora. De vez em quando, ela buscava na roupa dele, informações sobre o que ele fez durante esse tempo que estava fora. Não encontrou muita coisa, mas Sasuke notara que estava sendo observado._

 _Depois de terem saído, Sasuke aceitou acompanhá-los até o Ichiraku, mas queria ir embora logo. Sentou ao lado de Sakura - as cadeiras já estavam todas ocupadas - enquanto Naruto puxava conversa, animado como sempre. Hinata ria e bocejou algumas vezes, então logo disse que iria embora. Naruto perguntou se ela não queria companhia. Demoraram um tempo se despedindo, mas nada de beijos._

 _— Você está bem? — Sakura ousou perguntar. Sasuke virou-se e impassivelmente respondeu que sim. — Eu estava receosa. Pensei que não... iria..._

 _— Voltar? Eu falei que voltaria. Achou que eu estava mentindo? — Isso quase doeu nos ouvidos dela. É como se Sasuke estivesse dizendo que ela estava acusando-o de um crime._

 _— Não! Você demorou, só isso. Eu fiquei preocupada com você._

 _Eu fiquei preocupada com você._

 _Preocupada._

 _Com você._

 _— Eu estou bem, Sakura. Não precisa ficar mais preocupada. — E ele quase perdeu o sentido da frase, enquanto repetia o que ela tinha dito mentalmente. Não foi lá uma despedida, também não foi lá uma recepção, mas todos estavam bem. Isso já era mais que o bastante. A situação era tão crítica, que "estar bem" significava toda a felicidade do mundo._

 _— Desculpe, mas eu não posso fazer isso. — Sakura corou. É como se estivesse conversando com um amigo muito íntimo._

 _— Hum? — Uma interrogação procurava na mais recente frase de Sasuke o que ele tinha dito que ela não poderia fazer._

 _— Parar de me preocupar com você._

 _Aquilo poderia significar tudo. Sasuke poderia continuar olhando para os olhos dela o quanto quisesse, mas nunca iria entender o que ela estava dizendo. As coisas não era mais resolvidas buscando expressões faciais que entregasse o verdadeiro intuito da pessoa. Naruto poderia continuar fazendo planos a noite inteira, mas eles não poderiam desenrolar o nó que se formou durante todos esses anos._

 _— Você devia. Não é você que tem que estar preocupada._

 _— Sasuke... — E de repente, ele notou que ela não tinha dito "-kun". Isso não fazia parte do nome dele. Não era importante._

 _— Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a missão de vocês? — Sasuke terminou de comer todo o conteúdo da tigela, pagando o que devia. Ele levantou e olhou rapidamente para Naruto._

 _Sakura levantou também. — Como assim?_

 _— Você está diferente. E exausta. Melhor ir descansar. Eu vejo você amanhã. — E a tocou na testa como Itachi fazia. Assim como o seu irmão mais velho. Da mesma forma como ele queria dizer "sinto muito, não fique desapontado comigo, mas eu te amo"._

 _Naruto já tinha se despedido de Hinata. Já tinha conversado muito. Já tinha visto ela desaparecer no meio da multidão, enquanto estava paralisado pela beleza dela, mas piscou três vezes quando ouviu Sasuke dizer "eu vejo você amanhã"._

(…)

— Isso... respire, conte até três... Muito bem. — Karin falava quase em um sussurro. A criança já estava chegando. Sakura estava nervosa, muito nervosa.

O procedimento durou um tempo, mas antes da Uchiha nascer, Sakura parecia... morta. Os batimentos cardíacos foram diminuindo, assim como Karin havia previsto. Já tinha tudo pronto no seu laboratório, então transferiu seu sangue para Sakura, afim de que, como Karin, Sakura pudesse ser resistente o suficiente para aguentar o parto.

"Apenas um Uzumaki conseguiria fazer isso".

Tinha uma bolsa de sangue pronta, cuja a agulha estava na veia de Sakura. Não era muito, mas o bastante, acreditava Karin, para que pudesse deixá-la viva por mais alguns minutos. Sasuke não tinha ido embora, mas quando viu sua mulher morrendo, gritou para que Karin parasse tudo o que estava fazendo para salvá-la. Ela disse para que confiasse nela; que tudo iria se resolver. Sasuke perdeu o chão.

O Uchiha não podia acreditar que sua mulher havia tentado esse sacrifício apenas pela felicidade dele. Ela havia tentado. Porque já é tarde. Muito tarde.

Até ele escutar o choro. Até ele escutar Sakura respirar de novo.

A irritação. A tosse. Os dois estavam vivendo. Inexplicavelmente, Karin conseguiu trazer Sakura de volta a vida enquanto puxava, com cuidado o corpo da recém-nascida. Era um bebê lindo. É lindo. Porque nasceu entre o amor dos dois. Porque simplesmente nasceu dela.

— Meu Deus! — Karin limpava o rosto das finas lágrimas de emoção. O sangue estava por toda parte, sujando tudo. Aquele cheiro, para Sasuke, pela primeira vez, não significava a morte de ninguém. Significava o renascimento Uchiha.

Sakura, muito cansada, só conseguiu ver o rosto da criança, antes de se entregar ao escuro novamente.

(…)

 _Sakura andava tranquilamente nas ruas de Konoha._

 _Sasuke escolheu dormir em um apartamento provisório._

 _Naruto ia visitar Hinata trazendo presentes._

 _— Sakura-sama, tem uma pessoa no hospital que quer muito falar com a senhora. — Um enfermeiro disse. A mulher esperava calma e Sakura foi atendê-la. Não era nada demais, só uma mulher idosa, que também era médica-nin e que vinha visitar o local poucas vezes no ano._

 _— Bom dia, Sakura-chan..._

 _Enquanto as duas conversavam alegremente, em uma outra parte da vila, Naruto e Sasuke andavam observando tudo ao redor. Eles estavam completamente diferentes. Homens, não adolescentes._

 _Por algum motivo, Naruto teve de sair de perto de Sasuke e correu para outro lugar. Quando ia indo embora, lembrou-se de que passaria o dia provavelmente longe dos amigos, então deu uma dica muito simples e óbvia para o amigo ao lado._

 _— Não a machuque, certo?_

 **The End.**

Depois desse capítulo, temo que haverão dois ou apenas mais um capítulo.

Tiuni-chan, obrigada pelo review! Sim, me perdoe por isso, mas achei que tivesse que mostrar outros momentos deles dois, por isso ficou meio confuso capítulo passado.

Madelyne-chan, obrigada.

, não gosto disse também. Espero que esteja gostando. Valeu.


	7. But She's A Modern Lover

**Último capítulo de Shadow. Obrigada pelo seu suporte durante o desenvolvimento da fanfic!**

* * *

Sakura acordou depois de algumas horas dormindo. O procedimento para o nascimento da criança fora um sucesso, e por algum motivo, nada deu errado. Estava no final da tarde e Karin entregava, para os braços de Sasuke, a criança, depois de cuidar dela. Ele era um homem realizado. Nada mais no mundo o faria arrancar um sorriso maior que os que surgiam sobre a face dele. Sakura, se estivesse acordada, há horas atrás, teria chorado por dois motivos: a felicidade do marido e o nascimento de uma herdeira.

O clã Uchiha estava salvo. Mais do que isso, renovado.

Ambos sabiam disso.

— Sasuke..? — Sakura perguntou. Ela fracamente sentou na cama, esperando que o marido a respondesse. Estava entorpecida.

— Sakura? Não, não. Fique deitada. — Sasuke surgiu no quarto, segurando a criança de uma forma desengonçada, mesmo que Karin tenha o instruído. Ele deu um sorriso enquanto se aproximava com a filha e a via se deitar novamente.

— Oh meu Deus... — Sakura sussurrou e Sasuke pôs a criança ao lado dela, na cama, segurando gentilmente para que não caísse e Sakura pudesse observá-la. Ele a beijou no cabelo bagunçado e gotas de felicidade surgiram no travesseiro onde sua cabeça estava.

— Sarada. Você gosta? — Ela o olhou, pedindo opinião.

— Está perfeito. — Disse, depois de refletir por segundos.

 _— Eu já fui apaixonada por Sasuke. Eu o amava com todo o meu coração, e mesmo que você esteja aqui, ainda sinto que nutro certa amizade por ele. Eu costumava a adorá-lo. Até morreria se fosse necessário, mas acho que nada disso era verdade. Eu fiquei confusa e te disse aquelas coisas porque não achava que você seria a mulher certa pra isso. Fico feliz que ele esteja feliz, mas nunca vai passar disso._

— Naruto vai amá-la. — Sakura riu. Lembrou-se de todos os amigos e de sua família.

— Você quer voltar? — Era quase um pedido, porque Sasuke não aturava ficar longe de um local que ele considere seguro e confortável. Pelo menos depois que se casou, passou a aprender que "ter um lar" significa muitas coisas.

— Eu adoraria. — Sakura disse, com firmeza na voz. Sentira muita saudades depois que passou alguns meses na casa de Karin. — Finalmente... — Um suspiro de alívio saiu de sua boca. — Eu consegui.

 _— Eu não sabia, Karin. — Sakura fitou os dedos finos antes depositar sua tigela na pia. — Então você ainda sentia isso? Mesmo depois de... v-você sabe. Depois que ele tentou te matar? — Sakura estava curiosa. Não era todo dia que conversava com alguém que abria seus sentimentos tão amplamente._

 _— Mesmo depois disso. Eu era... ingênua. — Ela refletiu sobre os seus atos durante segundos, mas voltou a encarar Sakura, e logo depois, a lavar a tigela em que ela tinha jantado. Sasuke estava dormindo. — Não fique chateada, ok? Eu sou estou dizendo o que acho disso tudo._

 _— Ah! — Sakura soltou uma risada leve e gostosa. — Se eu fosse ficar com raiva de todas as meninas que se "apaixonaram" por Sasuke, eu estava sem amigas!_

— Eu nunca duvidei que você fosse.

(…)

Voltaram para casa com um presente especial de Karin dentro da bolsa que Sasuke estava carregando. Sakura só estava com Sarada em seus braços. Ela estava leve, sem nada que a fizesse mal por dentro. Era uma mulher feliz. A mais feliz do mundo. Ou quase.

— Querem ajuda? — Um homem alto com uma capa nas costas perguntou. Naruto.

E de repente, Sakura se viu rindo da cara espantada que olhava para a criança em seus braços. Sarada estava dormindo. Naruto chamou outras pessoas que o acompanhava e levou a família Uchiha de volta para Konoha.

Agora sim ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Já em Konoha, Sakura sorria para sua mãe enquanto mostrava o rosto dorminhoco de sua filha.

— M-minha n-neta? — Mebuki disse. Ela riu um pouco e deu um beijo no rosto rosado da criança. Sakura deixou-a nos braços da mãe, procurando depois, por Sasuke. Seu marido estava conversando com seu pai, contando o que tinha acontecido. Sarada é um bebê lindo, sem dúvidas.

— Eu já volto, mãe. — Sakura disse, saindo de perto de sua mãe e indo em direção a Sasuke. Ambos pararam de conversar e olharam para Sakura, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

Sakura estava exausta e só queria ir para casa. Ela convidou seu marido a ir embora, dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe logo em seguida. Ela tinha muita sorte de ter uma família assim.

(…)

 **Epílogo**

"Naruto, me escute... Lembra de quando nós selamos a Kaguya juntos... E aquela conversa sobre formar um exército de Zetsus Brancos para a guerra... Mesmo não precisando de tanto para derrotá-la? Isso tem me incomodado durante um tempo, então eu tomei a liberdade de fazer minha própria pesquisa sobre isso..." Sasuke disse, na frente dos outros Kages.

"Descobri que os Zetsus foram criados antes do que nós imaginávamos."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"É uma hipótese, mas é possível que algo parecido com a Kaguya tenha aparecido nesta área..."

"Então há algo similar a Kaguya perto de nós?!" Sakura pergunta.

"Não é uma ideia absurda, pelo menos..." Ele responde, olhando para ela.

"Mantenham segredo sobre isso excetos a todos que estão aqui. Ignorância é uma benção... Não acham?"

.oOOo.

 _E Sarada estava confusa, chorando. Se perguntando porque seu pai não reconheceu sua face e porque não lhe contou nada sobre o que andou fazendo estes anos..._


End file.
